Embodiments are in the technical field of medical devices and methods. More particularly, embodiments are in the technical field of image guided soft tissue surgical diagnostic and therapeutic procedures, including devices for capture, immobilization, isolation, excision and retrieval of any tissue that is surrounded by soft tissue or foreign bodies surrounded by soft tissue, and corresponding methods for capturing, immobilizing, isolating, excision of; and retrieving any tissue or foreign bodies surrounded by soft tissue.